


banana pancakes

by jodielouie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodielouie/pseuds/jodielouie
Summary: But Villanelle insists on kissing her neck and when her long and delicate fingers tease to linger around her nipples, Eve stops her right away."What?" Villanelle whines."I- we're in front of a gigantic window, Villanelle.""Yes?"Villanelle decides to crash with Eve at her tiny flat after the final bridge scene (3x08). Also, it's been three days, and Eve hates mornings and Villanelle's being a tiny bit of a pain in the ass.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 247





	banana pancakes

Villanelle never really understood the concept of not being a some-part-of-the-day person, because if you're lazy that day then you're lazy for all of it. You simply can't turn on and off motivation just like that. It's logic. There's also a tone of untidiness to it, almost if someone is making an excuse to keep digging themselves into this black hole of pity because life is too hard when you need to wake up early.

_Pathetic._

That is why when Eve says she's not a morning person, she can't help but crinkle her nose and smile uncomfortably as if that would disguise her nose reaction.

"What?" Eve says, "You always make that face. What is that?"

"What?" Villanelle tries to mimic her confusion but doesn't dare to look back at her, pulling her closer as they snuggle on the couch. They're sharing a purple warm blanket and not watching the morning news while listening to the rain and all the life happening outside the window behind them.

It is pretty much a scene that screams everything they've wanted for a while. Peace and comfort. And it has been just like that for the past three days since Villanelle decided to crash with Eve at her tiny and messy flat. It feels peaceful. Not her flat of choice, as Villanelle keeps saying, but still peaceful. Even if temporary and uncalled for because their ass is at risk and Hélène probably wants Villanelle's head despite all the forgiving and understanding facade.  
  
They just decided they're too tired to fight back right now. 

Eve pauses. She studies Villanelle's face and recognizes some amazing divine thing in the way that somehow this elite psychopath killer by her side is so good at lying at everybody except to her. Villanelle's face always tells her the truth and she reads it at the same second.

It takes a moment but Villanelle finally gets uncomfortable with all the staring and glares back at Eve with that stupid confused face that makes Eve sigh out loud annoyed as fuck.

 _"Villanelle,"_ Eve sounds like a repressive parent, "what would you possibly be hiding from me? Honestly. Because I don't think there's anything left that could shock me."

Villanelle holds back her laughter and shakes her head. "You're so sexy when you sound like that, do you know that?"

Eve doesn't seem surprised by the response, but she smiles a tiny smile.

"OK, so you're saying there's nothing wrong. Fine, I'll believe you."

"Fine."

"OK."

"Ugh," Villanelle says, "I meant it. It _is_ sexy."

Eve laughs, pretending to be bothered by all the sudden warm kisses on her neck and letting herself be held from behind. "Do you ever get tired of sex? God. You're like a horny teenager."

"And you're a hot-hot grandma."

The comment is husky, theatrical, and predatory and it sounds just like Villanelle, but in fact, it offends the shit out of Eve. Villanelle can't see it but Eve's face changes and expresses pure awkwardness right now.

_What the fuck._

But Villanelle insists on kissing her neck and when her long and delicate fingers tease to linger around her nipples, Eve stops her right away.

"What?" Villanelle whines.

"I- we're in front of a gigantic window, Villanelle."

"Yes?"

"We're not exactly in place to be showing off right now, you know that," Eve turns and Villanelle lets herself fall back on the sofa and sighs the loudest possible. "Also, we woke up like, what? Forty-five minutes ago and we've already had sex in _my_ bed and now _I_ need a quiet moment. Again, I'm not a morning person and I need my time."

Eve says that intentionally just waiting to see if Villanelle would make that face again, and when she does crinkle her nose, Eve snaps.

"Oh, my God- there it is! What is it that you just hate the fact that I hate mornings?"

Villanelle crinkles her nose even harder.

"Why would you say that you're not a morning person?", she gesticulates and raises her tone, which makes her accent even more evident. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well," Eve manages to say it calmly, "maybe because that is how it is and that is who I am-"

"So weird."

Eve doesn't say anything, incredulous.

 _"Eve,"_ Villanelle tries, "don't be silly. There's no such thing as not being a morning person."  
  
"Oh," she scoffs, "but there's you judging my way of living, my flat, my organization skills-"  
  
"Eve, _come on,_ admit it," she protests with a smug face. "Not being a morning person is just a self-statement based on absolutely nothing except laziness."

"Maybe based on my lack of will to live when the day starts?"  
  
Villanelle makes an effort to keep her smug face, but her expression softens progressively because Eve looks somewhat disappointed. Her reasons are enough and should be obvious by now. And they are.

"I just need a moment to catch up."  
  
"Fine, I get it," Villanelle mumbles, unlike a stubborn child. "Have your quiet time then, I won't do anything."

Eve sighs in pleasure, and it sounds excessive to Villanelle.

"Can I at least try to make your living room acceptable?"

Eve rolls her eyes.

"Eve, there are ugly decorations everywhere," Villanelle whispers.

"I know."

She looks hopeful.

"Can I throw them away?"

"No! OK, look," Eve says, "I really _really_ need some space."

Villanelle agrees with her head and looks nothing less than offended. "Fine, I'll make breakfast. Stay here alone and having your _space._ Maybe I'll try to wash some dishes as well because otherwise, a family of cockroaches might think those plates are actually their new flat."

Eve gives her a look.

"You go do that."  
  
Villanelle agrees with an overly expressive raise of both her eyebrows. But when she gets out of the couch to get down to business, Eve holds her hand. She suddenly remembers that she left some folders inside one of the counters' drawers with papers regarding a lot of information on Villanelle and maybe she wrote some flattering notes on them. Maybe.

If Villanelle ever finds out about it, Eve would never hear the end of it.

"In fact," Eve tries, "let me do that."

Villanelle looks at their hands together and then she looks suspicious at Eve. "Why?"

"I'm actually in the mood for making some fluffy banana pancakes that I saw on TikTok. I'll bring them to you, too, as long as you stay here on the couch and behave quietly. How does that sound?"

Villanelle doesn't say anything, she just sits back on the couch, so Eve feels the need to repeat. "OK?"

"You said fluffy pancakes, so... OK. Whatever."

Villanelle is clearly pretending to be surrendered, so Eve heads to the kitchen.

That innocent reaction also makes Eve feel like a dick. She should care for her without the wrong motivation, Villanelle deserves it and she knows it, but Eve could redeem herself in some other ways later. She also remembers a couple of days back at the ball when Villanelle was about to tell her why she was looking unusually overwhelmed. Maybe later this morning they could talk more about that and-  
  
"Hey."

Eve turns back. "Hm?"

"Will you make a smiley face on the pancakes?"

Eve frowns but laughs. Although she's wearing an expensive dark blue silk pajama set, Villanelle's loose and messy hair bun looks even more ridiculous after that question.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."  
  
Villanelle smiles and gets comfortable on the couch.

"Nice."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> maybe there were some writing mistakes but none as devastating as jodie hating the gays


End file.
